


Breathing Smoke (перевод)

by Lysander



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning, cock blocking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysander/pseuds/Lysander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт узнал, что Айзек курит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Smoke (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathing Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484885) by [mediocre-writing (elleavantemm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/mediocre-writing). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Бета: Кейя
> 
> ЗАПРЕЩЕНО размещать на других ресурсах без согласия переводчика.

Спустя две недели после того, как он узнал об обращении Айзека, Скотт наткнулся на него в курилке позади школы. Дым струился от зажатой между длинными пальцами сигареты и причудливыми завитками уходил в хмурое небо. Собирался дождь. Скотт, замерев, смотрел, как Айзек подносит пальцы ко рту и его губы — такие мягкие на вид — смыкаются вокруг фильтра, когда он в очередной раз затягивается. Айзек явно выпендривался перед Скоттом: конечно, он не мог не почувствовать его запах и не услышать тихий шелест листьев под ногами переминающегося на месте МакКолла.  
— Присоединишься? — с ленцой в голосе спросил Айзек, взглянув на Скотта из-под полуопущенных век.  
— Не знал, что ты куришь, — ответил тот, подойдя чуть ближе.  
— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Скотт, — Айзек усмехнулся и протянул ему сигарету.  
— У меня астма.  
— Ясно. — Он снова затянулся и медленно выдохнул дым из уголка рта, как Френчи из «Бриолина». Почему-то у Айзека это получалось намного сексуальнее. От взгляда на светлые кудри, почти закрывающие глаза, у Скотта пересохло во рту.  
— Ближе... Ну же, Скотт, я не кусаюсь, — рассмеялся Айзек, глядя на растерянного парня.  
Подойти — проблемой не было. Проблемой был подтекст, который Айзек вкладывал в свои слова. Ну, Скотту хотелось думать, что вкладывал. Он сделал еще несколько шагов, оказавшись очень близко, практически вплотную к Лэйхи, которому это вроде бы понравилось. Айзек улыбнулся — широко, диковато и немного опасно:  
— Давай кое-что попробуем, а?  
Скотт занервничал — все это было странно, неправильно. Он не мог понять как и когда Айзек полностью завладел ситуацией. Лэйхи глубоко затянулся и за шею притянул его к себе. Когда Скотт судорожно вдохнул, Айзек чуть наклонился и выдохнул дым прямо ему в рот.  
Стоило Айзеку оказался так близко, как Скотт смог почувствовать его запах. Лэйхи пах сигаретами, немного мылом и еще чем-то пряным. Мускатным орехом? И тут дым заполнил легкие. Скотт закашлялся и согнулся пополам. Айзек постучал его по спине:  
— Ты в порядке?  
Скотт выхватил из кармана ингалятор и дважды вдохнул лекарство, прежде чем снова смог нормально дышать.  
— Какого, блядь, черта?  
— Не понравилось?  
— Не пробовал предупреждать людей, прежде чем выдыхать им в лицо долбанный дым? Блядь...  
Айзек пожал плечами:  
— Прости. Просто всегда хотел попробовать.  
Скотт разозлился. Он не говорил, что ему не понравилось, просто, черт побери, предупреждать надо! Лэйхи оперся на стену, сжимая в пальцах почти истлевшую сигарету. Огонек на ее конце ярко засветился, когда Айзек в последний раз затянулся и, как только окурок упал на землю, Скотт рванулся вперед и прижался губами к губам Айзека. Не так, как в первый раз, когда их губы неловко застыли в паре миллиметров друг от друга. Скотт прижался крепче, вдыхая едкий дым, и скользнул языком внутрь, словно проверяя, что забрал все до конца. Дым обжигал горло и легкие, но чувствовать губы Айзека своими было приятнее, чем Скотт мог себе представить, если бы это, конечно, пришло ему когда-нибудь в голову. Да и тот не спешил его оттолкнуть.  
Когда жжение в легких стало нестерпимым, Скотт отстранился. Но едва он успел глотнуть свежего воздуха, как Айзек притянул его обратно. Он развернул Скотта, и, почти грубо вжав в стену, протиснул колено между его ног. Когда он заскользил губами по его шее, кусая то в плечо, то под подбородком, Скотт откинул голову, позволив ему все.  
— Ты прям полон сюрпризов, а?  
Скотт лишь потянулся к его губам, пробормотав:  
— Черт, заткнись, Айзек. И поцелуй меня.  
Казалось чудом, что никто не вышел на улицу и не застукал их, пока они нетерпеливо терлись друг о друга. И, когда рука Айзека уже тянулась к джинсам Скотта, раздалось характерное, привлекающее внимание покашливание. Дерек, сжав губы и удивленно приподняв брови, наблюдал за ними.  
— Я чему-то помешал?  
Скотт уже готов был ответить что-то вроде «Разумеется, ты помешал», но Айзек предостерегающе уперся рукой ему в грудь.  
— Что случилось, Дерек?  
Явно что-то связанное со стаей. Скотт закатил глаза — там точно не случилось ничего серьезного, так почему бы Дереку не свалить нахрен и не позволить им заняться чем-нибудь более приятным? Айзек с сожалением оглянулся.  
— Увидимся позже?  
Скотт кивнул и разочаровано запустил руку в волосы.  
Чтоб его, этого Дерека.


End file.
